leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-4829762-20140108001004/@comment-9705522-20140108003511
Ok, lets see. First off, there is no definite order/build. there are 2 that work, 1 that is much more popular, 1 that is more obscure (but the one im using most of the time). ill cover both. first, we have the more popular one. skill order is ult>q>w>e or ult>q>e>w (matter of preference, lower cd on jump or more damage/better sustain). evolve order is q>e>ult. people start either with dorans shield or longsword, sometimes with a red pot if confident. first item is brutalizer most of the time, then tiamat->hydra, merc treads or tabi (mostly merc treads), last whisper, and the rest is situational. i prefer getting a randuins if they have at least 2 ads, simply because its the best defensive item in my opinion. in case of a magic damage centric team go for maw of malmortius. if they are a mix, and you feel the item will be of good use, a GA is an option then finish cleaver, and the last item, not really sure. mercurials if a lot of cc. bloodthirster when confident. maw/randuins if you feel you need a bit more tankiness. now we have the build i use most of the time. skill order is ult>w>q>e. Evolve order is w>e>q/ult (depending on the situation). this setup is a lot safer and much more farmcentric, but admitevily suffers a bit lategame, as you either lose your q or ult evolution, both of which are huge. however you can safely get a lot of gold quickly this way. build order is flask + 3 health pots, then asap tear and spirit stone (yes, spirit stone, ill come back to this later), then rush a spirit of the elder lizard. using this build your goal is to use your w to clear the wave, then get wraiths, clear the wave again and get wolves, rinse and repeat. spirit of the elder lizard helps by making it a lot faster and giving some extra cash. this is quite a egoistical build, as you are taking your junglers camps, but realistically few junglers can actually keep all camps on respawn or do try to farm the jungle, and if your team picks one of those (mundo and shyvana for example), you should just not build this. afterwards its pretty standard, last whisper, brutalizer, merc treads, ga/defensive item of your choice, manamune once stacked, and then lategame sell your spirit of the elder lizard for something else. i tend to go for a randuins, but if you feel you dont need more tankiness and want more damage, a hydra/bloodthirster work too. tear is not a necessity, but quite helpful. as for lategame teamfights, yes and no. he can execute his job properly, but its not that easy. you need to wait most of the time and go in at the right moment. as kha you are quite reliant on resets, as otherwise you will get killed easily. however, if you do wait for the right moment, kha can be devastating.